The Data Over Cable Services Interface Specification (DOCSIS) relates to the hardware and software used for transferring Internet Protocol (IP) data over a cable network between a distribution hub or headend and Customer Premises Equipment (CPE). This includes both the hardware and software used in Cable Modem Termination System (CMTS) at the headend and the hardware and software used in the cable modem or set-top box at the CPE.
The DOCSIS environment has several strengths, including the ability to manage point to multi-point links and supporting service provider provisioning where subscribers can be added and removed at scale. The DOCSIS protocol has overcome the difficult task of managing upstream bandwidth while also effectively supporting Quality of Service (QoS). DOCSIS also provides a full security infrastructure where packets can be encrypted, incoming data checked, and Internet Protocol (IP) addressing verified. Thus, DOCSIS provides a mature, time tested, reliable technology that has been operating successfully for many years.
Non-cable technologies include, but are not limited to, Fiber To The Home (FTTH), Ethernet To The Home (ETTH), Passive Optical Network (PON), Digital Subscriber Lines (DSL), xDSL, wireless, and satellite communication systems. Unfortunately, these non-cable technologies are not as thoroughly tested and do not provide all of the functionality currently supported by DOCSIS. For example, ETTH and FTTH do not currently support customer provisioning in a service provider type environment.
DOCSIS successfully manages the dynamic oversubscription environment, QoS, physical layer record management, IP layer protocols and provides many subscriber applications that are not currently available in non-cable technologies. Unfortunately, up to now, these non-cable network infrastructures have not been able to fully leverage the features of the more mature DOCSIS technology.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.